


You're Gonna Have a Sad Time

by milktoast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, tagging major character death because of sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a timeline where you kill Sans first, someone new comes to meet you in the Judgement Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Have a Sad Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i couldn't think of a better title lmao. but i'm proud so here you go! enjoy!

You found yourself at the doors of the Judgement Hall once more, knife in hand. You walked theough it, feeling the light coming in through the window. After every reset, this place remained the same. Not this time.

A tall, bony figure wearing a tattered blue sweatshirt stood in front of you, staring at you with fear, pity, and a tiny glimmer of hope.

"HUMAN." Papyrus said. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU HURT ALL MY FRIENDS? W-WHY WOULD YOU... KILL MY BROTHER?"

You didn't respond.

"PLEASE, WE CAN FIX THIS! IT DOESN'T NEED TO END THIS WAY! YOU CAN RESET AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" Papyrus pleaded. "WE CAN BE FRIENDS! I STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON!"

You internally asked yourself if you wanted to reset.

Grinning maniacally, you shook your head.

Papyrus's face fell and a single tear ran down his cheekbone. "... I SEE, HUMAN. YOU... YOU'RE REALLY NOT A GOOD PERSON AT ALL, ARE YOU?"

Papyrus's eye began to glow a warm orange as he attacked you, striking hard and fast. You dodged fairly easily, getting by with minor scratches and bruises. While Sans was driven by rage and anger, Papyrus was driven by grief and sorrow.

"I WANTED TO HELP YOU, PERHAPS GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER, AND OVERCOME ISSUES. BUT NOW, SEEING WHAT YOU DID, WHAT YOU ARE, I REALIZED SOMETHING." Said Papyrus.

Papyrus no longer believes in you.


End file.
